Prescott Grey-Larkin
Lord Prescott Grey-Larkin (April 27, 1828 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the youngest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Prescott is the past life of Brandon Summers. Prescott was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Prescott Aaron Grey-Larkin was born on April 27, 1828 in England, UK. He was the youngest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Prescott had three older brothers, Peter, Perry and Philip. Hogwarts In the summer of 1839, Prescott received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his older brothers, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1839. Prescott was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Stranded on Lian Yu Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Prescott had the ability to move objects with his mind. His limits are currently unknown. Telepathy: Prescott had the ability to read minds, and communicate mentally with people. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy was not perfect and powerful psychics could have noticed and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Airbending: The ability to control air. By using circular, evasive movements, Prescott could build up massive momentum; this build up of energy was released as massive power. It also allowed for wind-based counter-attacks that knocked opponents off-balance, mimicking the sudden directional shifts of air currents. Attacks varied from simple gusts of wind to miniature tornadoes and cyclones, maintaining the circular theme. Even a simple movement could create an air gust, and Prescott increased the power of his moves by performing larger sweeps and spins, using the momentum of his movement to simulate larger gusts. This was also demonstrated with his use of staffs or fans to increase or create precision within the air currents. *''Enhanced speed:'' Prescott could enhance his movement in battle; he could run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around him and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind himself to propel him forward. He could use this technique to briefly run across water. *''Heat regulation:'' Prescott was able to warm himself using proper breathing technique, allowing him to thrive in frigid environments with relative ease. *''Hypersensitivity:'' Prescott possessed a high level of sensory sensitivity which enabled him to detect threats and perceive his surroundings through feeling air currents and the vibrations in the air, similar to how Peter used seismic sense to sense his environment using earth. *''Levitation:'' Prescott could generate and control air currents to form a 'cloud' like board under his feet and surf through the air, thereby emulating flight. *''Air scooter:'' The air scooter is a form of transportation invented by Prescott. It is a spherical "ball" of air that can be ridden balancing on it like a top. The air scooter was also shown to be capable of levitating in the air for short periods, about five to ten seconds in a stationary position. The air scooter was not restricted to holding a single rider, as they could be used to transport others as well. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Prescott had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphems, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Psychometry:'' Prescott could recall the history of an object by the sound it made. When he did this, he was feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched. 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Prescott was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Latin. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Prescott had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Enclosed spaces: Prescott would be significantly disadvantaged in an enclosed space, restricting his movement and ability to dodge attacks. 'Appearance' Brandon Summers #Appearance As he is the past life of Brandon Summers, Prescott had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of their hair and tattoos. 'Personality' Prescott was far more calm and stern in demeanor, similar to his older brother Peter; however, he did have a sense of humour at times. He also occasionally displayed a bit of "craziness" himself, though he worked hard to suppress this. He always tried to be a calm person. Similarly, his mother described him as having a serious personality since childhood compared to his own siblings. In an attempt to fill his father's footsteps, he worked hard to transmit the Assassin teachings and culture, while taking his leadership role in the Order seriously. He did embody the airbending nature of being peaceful and calm, but could sometimes be riled when around his teammates due to their differing perspectives. Despite his generally calm demeanor, he could become aggressive and prone to do "whatever it takes", when his family was threatened or in any danger, exemplified by his willingness to use brute force to break through Templar defences in order to save Phoenix. This desperation to protect his family and Order had instilled him with a dangerous inner fury that exploded from him when his loved ones were threatened, much like his father. Prescott was willing to do anything to preserve the Assassins, even duelling with the all the Templars' elemental masters. Even when he was severly bruised and battered by their attack, he refused to give in, showing a strong resolve to protect his loved ones and allies as well as a love for his Order. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafims Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Larkin family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Aerokinetics Category:Psychometrics Category:Characters born in 1828 Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Nobility Category:Wind Release users Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Ravenclaws